runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Knights of the Abyss
Knights of the Abyss (KOTA) is a 90+ combat clan. The clan started on 6th August 2007 and was originally called Saradomin's Army. It is run by a leader, a High Council and a Low Council. Leadership The clan's leadership is divided into a High Council and a Low Council. The High Council votes to make all important decisions concerning the entire clan. It takes a 3/5 majority to pass a vote for the High Council. The Lower Council serves to advise the High Council, and can pass votes as well. It takes a 4/7 majority to pass a vote for the Lower Council. Once a decision passes in the Lower Council it is passed up to the High Council. They may either reject it or pass it with a 3/5 majoirity. At current, these positions are: High Council High Council Members are Generals in the Clan Chat. Soldier 1033 is the owner of the Clan Chat. *Soldier 1033 - Head of High Council *Reven267 - High Council Member *Foxes20 - High Council Member *Cwgrant - High Council Member *Stargate 277 - High Council Member Low Council Lower Council Members are Captains in the Clan Chat. *Iceman3317 - Lower Council Member *Frogprince18 - Lower Council Member *Wwefan245 - Lower Council Member *Mrs Cow8 - Lower Council Member *Elias 626 - Lower Council Member *Andres11369 - Low Council Member *Spartan8678 - Low Council Member Council Advisors Both the High and Lower Councils have one Council Advisor. Council Advisors participate in Council meetings and offer their opinions and advice, but cannot actually vote. The current Council Advisors are as follows: *Vauderus - High Council Advisor *Open - Lower Council Advisor =History= The Founding of the Clan On August 6, 2007, the day that Jagex released the Clan Chat feature, Soldier 1033, along with a friend (Pbcamper150) decided to make a clan. Soldier 1033 stood at the Rimmington house portal for quite awhile gaining new members, and Pbcamper searched the Forums and gained us a very loyal clan member as well. The clan was known as Saradomin's Army. The first member to join was another friend of Soldier's and Pb's, M2r2p2. Other original members included Owlboy1, Jys072595, and Cwgrant. A few days later while at a Castle Wars event, several other members (Reven276, Jetblast11, and Hunsterssoul) joined SA. Big Mike265 also joined the clan around that time. High Council For a while Soldier 1033 solely lead the clan. He decided that it wasn't fair for a clan to be run with a dictatorship government, so he appointed two clan members to join him on the High Council. Reven276 was promoted to 2nd in command, and Big Mike265 was promoted to 3rd in command, both were appointed to the HC. The High Council voted on all decisions. Later on, the HC was extended to four members. Doglover1355 became the newly appointed 3rd in command and the newest member of the Sara's Army High Council. Since there was an even number of council members, the first in command was given the power to overturn a tie vote with an extra vote. Eventually, Big Mike265 and Doglover1355 were both promoted to 2nd in command and new 3rd in commands were appointed, but weren't part of the HC. When the HC decided it was time to add a fifth member to avoid tie votes, they appointed Thisisblake2 as the newly appointed 2nd in command and HC member. The HC now only had to have 3/5 members present to hold a meeting, but at least 3/5 of the council had to vote a certain way to make any decisions. When Soldier 1033 was appointed the third leader of The Champion Alliance (TCA), he appointed Doglover1355 and Reven276 to 1st in command. The only extra power that Soldier held and still holds to this day is the Head of the High Council Position, meaning he oversees the council and makes sure all is running smoothly. After Thisisblake2 left the clan, 20525 was appointed to the High Council. After he became inactive, Lifeless384 was appointed to the High Council. The next member to be appointed to the HC was Roow20. When Doglover1355 resigned from the clan because of computer issues, Foxes20, the last member to be added, was appointed to the High Council, and Lifeless384 was appointed to 1st in command. Lower Council When the High Council decided to create a lower council to help in the decision making process, they created the Lower Council. The Lower Council's duties were, and still are to assist the High Council in making decisions, voting on decisions that are passed on up to the HC, assist in organizing events, and to help ensure that the clan is running smoothly. Timewarp89 was appointed as the Head of the LC, which has the same duties as the Head of HC, only for the LC. He is still the Head of the LC. At the start the LC consisted of five members. Other original LC members included: (I don't have the list of original LC members on hand, I'll update this as soon as I can) The LC changed over time, and was eventually expanded to seven members. Eventually an LC Advisor was added. Their job was to advise the LC in making decisions and performing their duties. The original LC Advisor was Frogprince18. When he was promoted to the LC, he was replaced by Bastod0. From SA to GoG to KOTA Sometime in late November or early December 2007, the Saradomin's Army HC decided that a change in the name of the clan was necessary to improve recruitment. Since up to this point it was a Saradomin clan, it would only attract people who liked Saradomin. The HC decided to go with a new clan name that had nothing to do with any RS gods. They thought about it and eventually chose the name Guild of Glory. A few days later Soldier learned that most of the clan did not approve of this name, so the HC once again set to work thinking of another name. Doglover1355 suggested 'Knights of the Abyss', and it stuck. The HC passed it, and from then on the clan was known as, and still is known as, Knights of the Abyss. 40+, 80+, 90+ When Saradomin's Army was born on August 6, 2007, it was a 40+ clan. It stayed like that for awhile, until sometime in September or October when the clan decided they wanted to become stronger. SA became 80+, so when the name changed to Guild of Glory and then Knights of the Abyss, the clan was still 80+. Shortly after the release of the Summoning skill, (when Soldier 1033 got his combat to 90) KOTA went 90+. To this day Knights of the Abyss is still a 90+ clan. War s On August 15, 2007, SA warred a clan called Zamorak Str. The original agreement was to bring no allies, but ZS brought Brotherhood Bladers so SA won by default. In September SA warred a clan called Obby Fighters. It appeared that OF had won, but they had brought a very strong 90+ clan to assist them, Unleashed Slayerz, so SA once again won by default. The clan won in a 5v5 mini-war because the other clan forfeited by default. The other two war victories were from union wars. In November 2007 The Champion Alliance defeated the League of Nations, and Saradomin's Army was there to help. In January 2008 The Champion Alliance defeated Corruptive Powers, and Knights of the Abyss was there to help. The clan has fought in other wars, but these are the only official wars. =Clan Forums= Knights of the Abyss have their own Forums. These were created by Soldier 1033 and is where most of the important clan information will be found. There are also Boards on the site for general chat/discussion. To view the entire Forums, a player must be a member of Knights of the Abyss. The Forums are usually quite active, and have 103 registered members; however, few of these members post regularly. Moderation The Knights of the Abyss Forums are moderated by Administrators and Moderators. Administrators The Administrators or the Forums are responsible for the general running of the Forums. They have many powers, including: *Creating new Categories and Boards *Sticking and unstickying threads *Editing other's posts *Locking and unlocking threads *Deleting threads *Deleting posts *Editing other's thread titles *Moving threads *Splitting threads *Merging threads There are 2 Admins on the Knights of the Abyss Forums. They are: *Soldier 1033 *Lifeless384 Moderators The Moderators on the Forums are responsible for the moderation on the Forums and for educating other posters of the rules. They have powers to aid them in this job, including: *Locking and unlocking threads *Deleting threads *Deleting posts *Editing other's thread titles *Moving threads *Splitting threads *Merging threads There are 3 Moderators on the Knights of the Abyss Forums. they are: *Theboy1001 *Stargate 227 *Jys072595 Event Co-Ordinators The Event Co-Ordinators on the Forums are responsible for organising and running events for the clan each week. They only have Moderation powers on the Event Listings/Questons Board to aid them in this job. They are: *Locking and unlocking threads *Stickying and unstickying threads *Editing other's posts There are 4 Event Co-Ordinators, 2 for running CST based events, and 2 for running GMT based events. The CST based Event Co-Ordinators are: *Mr Cow8 *Iceman3317 The GMT based Event Co-Ordinators are: *Theboy1001 *Cwgrant Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play clans